I'm Sorry
by acchi
Summary: Yagyuu made Hiroshi angry. Whoops!


**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Author:** acchi

**Disclaimer:** All of PoT plots and characters are Konomi Takeshi's.

Dedicated to my self who always being suspicious all the time TTTT

WARNING! THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE ANIME OR MANGA OR OVA OR MOVIE OR MAYBE RAJIPURI! And, English isn't my first language so… Please sorry for the bad grammar… TT-TT

One day, in Rikkai Dai-Fuzoku Yagyuu had a fight with Niou. Yagyuu was on a date with another girl and that time was Niou's birthday. Everybody attended the party in Niou's house, but he didn't., Niou was very angry because of that, because Yagyuu promised that he will attend the party. Now, he realized that he was wrong and he tried to looking for Niou but, he didn't found him yet.

Then he asked Bunta whether he knows where Niou is. But Bunta refused to say where Niou is. He said,"If you really know him, you must know where he is!" then, he ran away. Yagyuu didn't know what was happening. Why Bunta mad with him too? Oh well, it's probably the team's team work.

Then, he went to second floor, sophomore's floor. And he met Akaya and he asked again the same thing. Akaya said,"aikawarazu des-shu!" (As usual, red.). Yagyuu asked where Niou's usual place is. As he knew, Niou always changes his best place. Then Akaya said again, "Ask Mura-buchou. He knows everything."

And, he went to third floor again and searched for Yukimura. When he met Yukimura, he asked the same thing. Yukimura asked back, "You're his best friend, aren't you? You must know where he is." Yagyuu felt very depressed right now. He didn't know where Niou was. What should he do? They are Rikkai's best double pair. If it's continued like this, Rikkai wouldn't have a name in double again!

He walked to upstairs. He wanted to scream loudly there, said I'M SORRY NIOU WHEREVER YOU ARE, and although he thought that it was very embarrassing. He felt a blank spot in his vision.

_Why did I do such thing that time?! Why I went on a date with my fan girl? I know I love Niou, he does too. Why I was cheating on him? _

This felling continues until Yagyuu came to the upstairs. When suddenly he saw Niou was crying beside the door.

"MASAHARU?!"

"Hi… Hiroshi…"

"What's wrong? Oh, I know, I'm so…" Yagyuu stopped before he could finish his word. Niou was moving backward.

"Don't say such thing! I don't want you to apologize! I just want you to explain… Why… Why… Did…" Niou couldn't say anything because he was still busy for crying.

"Masaharu… I'm sorry… I… I don't know… Why I do such thing…" Yagyuu came closer to Niou, and then slipped his hand to Niou's tears.

"Does she better than me?" Niou asked,

"No. She will never better than you. I'm sorry. That time… I remembered it was your birthday, and there was a birthday party in your house. I knew it, I realized, but, suddenly she came to my house, asked me whether I want to go on a date with her. She's the daughter of my father's friend in the company. I didn't know what happened that time so I wanted to go with her too. Maybe… since I didn't have any fan girl like you all… I…"

"…"

"Masaharu… I'm so sorry…"

"Did you fell a bit of fun when you with her?"

"I'm a liar if I said no. She was pretty interesting. You will like her too when you meet her next time."

"So you like her?!"

"No!"

"But you just said that 'you will like her' it means you like her!"

"But it's different Masaharu! That 'like' means 'like for friend' not for lover!"

Niou sobbed, he couldn't stop cry. Yagyuu felt that his lover needs a love now.

"Masaharu… Would you mind if I kiss you?"

Niou refused it but Yagyuu hold his hand tightly, Niou couldn't release his hand from him. Felt that Niou couldn't make any errands, he hugged him.

"Hi… Hiroshi! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!!" Yagyuu's hug was too strict for Niou, he couldn't breath.

"Hi… Hiro… I… I can't breathe… Let me go…"

Realized that his lover annoyed, he lost his strictness. Then he said sorry again.

"It's… ok… But, please, don't do it again 'k?"

"'k."

Then, suddenly Niou walked towards the door, he wanted to go back to the third floor. Yagyuu hold his hand again, quickly.

"Wait… I didn't explain anything yet!"

"You mustn't explain anything."

"I must!"

Yagyuu's lips came to the uke's lips. Their lips met. Yagyuu licked Niou's lips, bitted it and licked it again. Niou blushed. His entire body became melted at once. His temperature rose. He never felt any kind of heat like this. This was the first time he did a French kiss since he got along with Yagyuu, two months ago.

Suddenly, Yagyuu's tongue came inside Niou's mouth, their tongue met then.

"Nnh… Hiro… Nnh…"

Then, the kiss broke.

"Masaharu… I'm sorry… It was you that I love."

"…"

"Masaharu…"

"Hiroshi… hug me…"

Then, Yagyuu pushed Niou in to his chest. It was really warm inside there. Niou even couldn't do anything but felt it.

"Hiroshi… Do you love me?"

"I do, Masaharu." Then again, Yagyuu's lips bitted on Niou's lips. Yagyuu hugged his lover hard, like he won't leave him again next time.

Then, when the kiss broke, Yagyuu whisper," I love you, and I'm sorry." And, he bitted his lover's ear.

Well, how was it? Very simple and no conflict I think… TT-TT this idea came up when I was playing softball in my class (tee-hee don't try this at your school, ok?). Hahaha… (That's not fun!! TT-TT I'm a weirdo!) And, this is my first time submitting a fiction here, so, REVIEW KUDASAI WA NE!! –Oh, yeah, I'll write the sequel of this fiction called 'My Family is Mad',

Bubye!

-acchi-


End file.
